But Paris
by MoonDemon00
Summary: Hector and Paris' younger brother, Adonis, stays out of trouble. He sees everything is wrong with this war. But when he meets Selene, a Greek who was taken prisoner, he falls in love. Can they survive the controversy?
1. Meeting Each Other

"Get in there, you filthy little Greek whore." The guardsmen threw Selene into the empty jail cell. She grabbed her shoulder in pain as it slammed against the stone wall. She still couldn't cope that she had been taken by the Trojans. Her fighting skills matched that of Achilles and still they managed to kidnap her among the fight.

Selene was the only female fighting with the Greeks against the Trojans. "All to save that stupid whore, Helen," she said to herself in the all too eerie silence of the Trojan prison. Actually, Agamemnon came here for political reasons. Selene had not gotten the full story though. And Menelaus of course came here to get back his wife. "But now he's dead," she said. It echoed down the empty corridor. She heard snickering not too far off. Straightening, she asked, "Who is there?" he snickering continued but was cut off shortly by a ragged cough. "A fellow inmate," they had said. It was a man. And the way his voice sounded, told Selene that it was an old man. "What business do you have listening to my conversation?" she asked ruefully, sitting back against the cold wall and crossing her arms. "Well, you honestly don't have such a quiet voice," the man said clearing his throat. "I heard of Menelaus' death by Prince Hector." "Yes, because of that 'fighter' you call a prince," she said. "A peacock if you ask me." The man laughed and coughed again. "Silence!" shouted the guardsmen. Selene hadn't realized that there was one in the room. The man didn't speak to her after that. Slowly, to her dissatisfaction, Selene fell asleep.

Adonis woke to the sound of birds chirping. As he opened his big brown eyes, the sun blinded him. He quickly covered his eyes with his left arm as he got out of bed. There was a dead silence in his room. "A little too quiet," he said to himself. Then there came a rushing of feet from the corridor outside his room. Carefully, he walked over to it and opened it. There were soldiers running this way and that getting ready for their next fight with the Greeks. He sighed and made to close his door. But someone forced it open. That someone was his eldest brother, Hector. His was in his battle clothes and looked hurried. "Good morning, Adonis," he said breathlessly. "Same to you, Hector," Adonis replied. "Sorry for not coming earlier, but there is something I need you to take care of," Hector said. "What may that be?" "There is a Greek prisoner down in the dungeons. I want you to go visit him. I haven't had time to see myself." Adonis nodded. "Sure, brother. And may the Gods be with you during your battle." "Thank you." And with that, Hector walked out of Adonis' room.

He walked down to the dungeons after his breakfast. He didn't know what Hector wanted him to do. Adonis saw the guardsmen leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, and his eyes drifting asleep. Adonis cleared his throat. The young officer jerked awake and stood straight. He saluted once he saw Adonis. "Good morning, Prince Adonis," he said quickly. He seemed embarrassed to be seen sleeping on the job. "Good morning," Adonis replied. "My brother sent me down here to see a prisoner? A Geek?" "Ah, yes," the guardsmen said. His tension seemed to lighten at the mention of the prisoner. "Follow me." The guardsmen led Adonis down the corridor and passed many jail cells. "You want to be careful with this one," the guardsmen said over his shoulder. "She's got quite a temper." "She?" Adonis asked. "My brother said it was a man." "Well, that's what you would think when you take prisoners from a battle," said the guardsmen, "but we were quite surprised when we captured her."

They had reached the middle cell. "Here she is," said the guardsmen stepping back and letting Adonis take a look inside it. And sure enough, there was a woman sitting in the golden sunlight. She was unlike any woman Adonis saw. Her thick, long, black hair wrapped around her shoulders and beads of sweat were collecting on her forehead. She was in battle armor. Quite unusual. She wore a short battle skirt that showed her beautiful outer thighs and a breast plate that accentuated her breasts. She had no shoes. But the woman had probably sensed his presence for her head jerked up and looked straight at him. She had big black eyes. "Who are you?" she said firmly. And, my, what audacity! Adonis nodded to the guardsmen so that he could have privacy. Once there was no one in sight, Adonis spoke. "I am Prince Adonis." She scoffed. "I didn't know there were three brats." Apparently, she was cross about the whole situation. "What is your name?" Adonis asked. She looked hard at him. "Selene," she said. He was surprised. He thought she would have spit in his face.

This Adonis was quite to look at. His curly brown hair matched that of Paris' and his eyes looked like deep pools of chocolate. His body seemed firm and muscular from the little peeks of skin she saw that weren't covered by clothing. "My brother, Hector, told me to come down here to see you," he said. And his voice was velvety soft. But no matter how attractive he looked, Selene still hated him. He was a Trojan. "Are you hungry?" he asked. Selene looked at him. Why was he being so polite? Maybe he wanted something? "No," she said sternly, looking away. "At least let me get you some clothes," he insisted. "You seem awfully cold." And he wasn't lying. Selene was freezing. The nights in Troy were cold. "Alright," Selene said reluctantly. But Adonis didn't leave. He looked around as if to see no one was watching. "Sorry for being rash and not a gentleman but," he whispered to her, "I don't think it's right to hold a woman prisoner. I was wondering if you were able to come up to the palace to wash up and have something to eat." A smile played across Selene's lips but she made no movement. "Aren't you afraid they might impale you if they see you with a Greek?" she asked. "Hector is away fighting and Paris and I aren't that good of brothers." "Or he's probably busy with Helen," Selene said under her breath. But Adonis must have heard for he chuckled. "Or that," he said smiling. Selene felt her heart tug. His smile. How innocent. There was silence between them before Selene spoke. "Okay," she said. Adonis took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the prison door.


	2. Am I Developing Feelings for Her?

Selene felt exposed as Adonis led her up from the dungeons to the main palace. It was quiet all around. What was with all this quietness in Troy? "Luckily, my father is looking over the plans for the war at this time," Adonis said leading Selene to a bathing pool. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. The pool was the longest she had ever seen. The water was so clear that you could see the bottom. "You can take a bath here," Adonis said. "I will be back with clean clothes and some breakfast." Selene turned to him in her awe. "Thank you," she said kindly. Adonis nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Selene in the tranquil peace.  
Adonis went to Paris' room. Surely Helen would have some clothes to spare. He knocked on the door loudly. Hopefully, Helen was alone. Adonis hated talking to Paris. He loved Hector but hated Paris. It was his fault that women became widows, lost their sons, and put under so much grief. The door opened. He sighed with relief. It was Helen. "Adonis," she said smiling. Adonis enjoyed Helen's company. She was sweet girl who was thrown into this mess. "Hello, Helen," he replied. "Do you have any clothes to spare?" "Why?" she asked opening the door wider. "Um," he said reluctantly. He promised Selene that no one would know she was out of the dungeon. "There is a prisoner and she needs clothes." "She?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Yes," Adonis said, "a woman." "A Greek?" Helen asked. She let Adonis into the room. "Yes." "What is her name?" "Selene," Adonis said. He loved the way it rolled off his tongue. Helen had been taking a drink out of a cup before she choked on it. "Are you okay?" Adonis asked coming over to her. She coughed and nodded before she spoke. "Selene," she said, "is my sister." "What?" "Yes," she said clearing her throat. "Why is she a prisoner? Even better, why is she here?" Adonis shrugged. "I guess she came with the Greeks to battle." Helen sighed with despair. "Well, Paris-." "Can't you make a decision without thinking about Paris' reaction!" Adonis yelled at her. "What is wrong with you, woman?" "Well, excuse me if I always keep in mind what's best for my lover!" she yelled back. "Selene and Paris are not related! He has nothing to worry about her! She's a prisoner!" "What is the problem here?" said a deep voice. Adonis turned around.   
Paris had walked into the room while they were arguing. Hopefully, he didn't hear what the arguement was about. "Nothing, Paris," Adonis said stoically. He turned to Helen. "Not all sisters are willing to offer their help." And he walked out of the room, pissed.   
Selene came up from under the water and smoothed back her hair. She had almost been there for half an hour. That was enough time in a bath. She swam to the edge of the pool. But as she was lifting herself out of the pool, the door opened. It was Adonis. "Sorry," he started to say, "but I could only get you a-." But he looked up and saw Selene pull herself out of the pool, naked. "Oh my!" he said and turned around. Selene looked down. Everything was exposed. She felt bad and covered herself with her arms. This man probably never saw a naked woman in his life. "I-I could only get you a robe," he continued with his back still towards Selene. He handed it to her. She grabbed it and quickly put it around her body. "Thank you," she said. He turned back around slowly. "There is some fresh fruit waiting in my room," he said. "You can eat there in private while I'm away for a while." Selene nodded. Adonis smiled and led Selene out of the bathing room.  
"Here is my room," Adonis said opening a grand door. Upon stepping inside, Selene gasped sliently. It was magnificent. There was a giant bed pushed againt the wall and a big pit in the middle of the room that served as a fireplace. The giant window across from it opened a grand view of the city and its walls. The drapes were made of soft, blue, Egyptian silk and blew in the slight breeze. "Amazing," she said to herself more than Adonis. "You can eat here," he said sweetly, "while I must be away at business with my brother." She nodded, not bothering to look at him. She was still in awe. The door closed behind her as she spotted the delicious-looking fruit sitting atop a smooth table.   
Not even bothering to use the knife aside it to cut pieces, Selene took an apple and took a big and ravenous bite into it. The sweet juice of the red entity dripped down the side of her mouth. But as she was well on her way of finishing it, there came a soft knock at the door. Scared, Selene put the apple down and looked around for someplacce to hide. She spotted the bed. It was big enough to fit three people on it. And it had alot of space under it. The door knob turned and Selene lunged under the bed.  
"Adonis?" said a little voice. Selene recognized the voice as Helen's. Rage ran through her veins. She saw Helen's bare feet walk across the stone floor and stop next to the table. The apple was on the floor. Apparently, Helen noticed it and bent down to pick it up. Pausing, she looked in Selene's direction. "Selene," she said quietly. "Helen," Selene said under the bed. "What are you doing here?" Helen asked. "To save your ass," Selene replied bitterly. She got out from under the bed and stood tall. "I was the oldest but you were the tallest," Helen said smiling. "Why are you here, sister?" Selene asked crossing her arms. "Adonis came to me to get you clothes," she said looking outside the window. Selene looked down. "And you didn't give him any," Selene finished for her. "I only had Paris' well-being in mind!" Helen defended. "Oh, so you put lovers before family?!" Selene yelled at her. Helen didn't reply. "I'll leave and suffer for you in the dungeon because I still love you," Selene said crossly. She made for the door. But Adonis was standing there. "Where are you going?" he asked sorrowfully. "I knew it was a bad idea to accept your kindness," she said to him. She felt horrible. But she turned to Helen. "I see that some don't have your good heart." And walked out of the room.  
"Why did you come here?" Adonis asked Helen. "To ask you something," Helen said crossing her arms, "but I found a little surprise hiding under your bed." "You probably scared her!" he yelled. Everyone was making him so angry. "She came here to eat in privacy." "You know if either Hector or Paris catch word of this, you're in trouble," Helen said. "I don't care about Hector, Paris, or even my father!" he yelled. It echoed down the hall and carried on outside. Birds took flight because of his putburst. Helen looked crossly at him and left his room without a word. Adonis sighed out of frustration. He couldn't deny it. He had feelings for Selene.  
That night, when Hector came back, his father held a meeting. All were there except for Paris. He was still recovering from his wound. Adonis sat to the left of his father while Hector was on the right. They were discussing the war. Adonis' mind drifted from the heated conversation but was brought back to reality when he heard someone mention a Greek prisoner. "Adonis?" Hector said. "You went this morning and met the prisoner, correct?" "As you had asked me," Adonis said defiantly. "Tell us about him." "Well, she -." "Wait," Hector interrupted. "The prisoner is a woman?" "That is correct brother. She came her with the Greeks to fight to win back Helen. At least that was what she told me. Her name is Selene and she has thick, long, black hair and black eyes. Her skin looks soft." It was his duty to report what the prisoner looked like no matter how hard it was. And surely this was difficult.  
Murmurs of approval and apparent lust came from all around him. "Is she a virgin?" someone asked. "I do not know that much about her." The murmurs continued until King Priam, Hector and Adonis' father, spoke. "This prisoner shall be used for entertainment," he said clearly. The congregation cheered. "But," he said sternly, "no harm shall come to her and she will remain untouched." No one publicly objected but Adonis knew there were disappointments. King Priam turned to Adonis. "You will go to her tomorrow and tell her what we have decided," he said. Adonis swallowed hard. "As you wish, Father," he said breathelssly. 


	3. She Feels the Same

Selene slept well that night but not as well as she had hoped for. She still felt tired when she woke up at the crack of dawn. The air was cool as it brushed across her skin. She had retrieved her clothes from the bathing room and had put them back on. And her encounter with Helen yesterday left her cross in the morning. It was quiet with only the birds chirping or the rustles of leaves. Selene couldn't stand this silence. It was really annoying her! 

But she couldn't get her mind off of Adonis. He was beautiful. His beauty was unlike Paris'. It was an innocent beauty. And he was kind and gentle. He didn't use slurs against her like the rest had done. While daydreaming about Adonis, she heard footsteps in the distance. Stiffening, she listened closly to the sound. They were coming down the hall. Thinking it was the guardsmen, she rested against the wall. The person was coming closer. She heard the person stop in front of her cell. Startled, she sat up straight. "Sorry if I frightened you," said a gentle and familiar voice. Selene sighed. It was Adonis. "No, no," she said standing up. "I'm fine." He sighed. "yesterday my father had a meeting and at that meeting, Hector asked me about you," he said looking down. Selene walked over to the door. It was raught-iron so she stuck her arm through and made a friendly gesture. But quickly, she brought her hand back.

"You didn't say anything about your hospitality?" she asked frightened. "No, of course not," he said looking at her. He was still recovering from her gesture. Her fingers had rested softly on his arm. "But they have decided," he continued, "to use you as entertainment." Her face recoiled in disgust and disbelief. "You mean as anybody's whore?" she asked raising her voice slightly. "No," he said quickly. "My father made note that no harm shall come to you and no one is allowed to touch you." She sighed. "Do you have anything to do?" he asked her. "Yes, I do," she said smiling. "Can you sing?" "I sing at every special occasion my father holds," he said calmly smiling back. "Good."

There were people filing into the grand dining room. Nobles were sitting with their wives and children to join the king for dinner. They had heard that there was going to be some entertainment this evening. As everyone was talking and laughing, King Priam, Hector, Andromeche, and their son, Paris, and Helen walked into the room. Everyone stood and bowed. "Thank you, thank you," King Priam said. "And as I promise...entertainment!" Everyone clapped loudly. Two light blue, silk drapes hung down in the middle of the dining hall. But they reached from the ceiling and brushed against the floor. Music began to play and it was hypnotic beat.

_Qui c'e il buio fuori di me_  
_ed anche un po dentro di me_  
_che assurdita questa citta_  
_senza persone!_

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. It was amazing. And as tthey all had guessed, it was Adonis. But as he sang, a girl was grabbing onto the drapes, intwining her feet, legs, arms, and body to support herself. It was graceful as she moved perfectly to every beat.

_Io non so spiegar neanche come_  
_ma non e questa la mia dimensione,_  
_e la mia mente non e mai in pace,_  
_e sempre altrove._

Her hair clung her forehead as she moved and climbed higher and higher into the air. She was in nothing but a intricate bra and skirt. She was amazing. Everyone gasped as she let herself go from the drapes but quickly grabbed them again and quickly gained her balance again.

_Tu dove sei? La tua voce dov'e?_  
_Senza di te, senza il tuo aiuto_  
_che sara di me?_  
_Tutto sembrera migliore_  
_alla luce che verra dal sole!_  
_Questa notte passera,_  
_il buio che c'e si dissolvera!_

Selene swung through the air as she looked down among the nobles of Troy. They seemed ecstatic about her ability. This was her pride, aside from her fighting. She had learned this from her mother. She saw Hector's son wiggle out of Andromeche's hold.

_Si vedranno le colline,_  
_io continuero a cercare te._  
_Via da questa malinconia,_  
_invidia o rabbia che sia._  
_Qui nel mio cuore_  
_non voglio piu queste parole._

Their son crawled over to the drapes while Selene was in the air. She spotted him and immediately lowered herself to the ground. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back.

_Tu dove sei? Il tuo sorriso dov'e?_  
_Senza di te, senza il tuo amore_  
_che sara di me?_

Selene took the bottom of the drap and feathered it around him. He laughed and made to touch the fabric. Selene walk around him and played with him. Everyone was awed. Luckily, they didn't know she was a Greek. Before Adonis could sing the chorus, Selene turned the baby around and he crawled back to Hector and Andromeche.

_Tutto sembrera migliore_  
_alla luce che verra dal sole!_  
_Questa notte passera,_  
_il buio che c'e si dissolvera!_  
_E alla luce di quel sole_  
_Io continuero a cercare te._  
_Tutto sembrera migliore,_  
_alla luce, al sole._  
_Il silenzio morira,_  
_la gente che c'e si confondera._

But before Adonis could finish the song, Selene swung over to him. As he was singing, she was face-to-face with him, upside-down. She stroked the side of his face lightly. Everyone cheered and he smiled widely but his eyes read surprise. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

_E alla luce di quel sole_  
_Io continuero a cercare te._

The song finished and everyone clapped fervently. A noble that was sitting next to King Priam leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "Seems your son may have an interest in someone." King Priam, angered, said, "It seems so."


	4. Complete

The next day, Adonis came down early to see Selene. She was resting peacefully on the stone floor but her eyes seemed focused on something. Quietly, he took out the key he had in his pocket and walked into the cell. She hadn't sensed him. Slowly kneeling down, he brushed stray hairs away from her eyes. She stirred and opened her eyes. "Adonis," she said sitting up. "What are you doing here?" "I came to see you," he said. Their was apparent brightness in his eyes. "For what?" she asked looking into his eyes. "Your face has never left my mind for the past two days," he said cupping her face in his hands. She had grabbed them and leaned her face into them. "Neither has yours," she said sweetly. 

Adonis sighed. At least he was honest with Selene. She knew it might have been a bit rash but she hoped they moved on to the next step. "Come up to my room," he whispered. She was silent. "Something tells me I will not be eating fruit there," she said leaning her forehead against his. He smiled and so did she. "Let us hurry before the guardsmen counts the prisoners," he said as he took her hand. She stood up with him and they walked out of the cell. Adonis closed the door and locked it. They swiftly walked up to the palace.

Adonis opened the door for Selene and her eyes fell upon the familiar room. Except the curtains were replaced with red ones now. Selene smiled and turned to Adonis who smiled back and kissed her lightly. It was a sweet kiss, just like his demeanor. But it still drove Selene crazy. She deepened the kiss and they were like this for a few moments. "Just spend a few hours with me," Adonis said rubbing her arms. She was deathly cold. She seemed to know what he meant. "I'd be glad to," she said sweetly. Selene walked away from Adonis slowly and towards the bed. Once she was there, she sat on it but then laid down.

Selene watched as Adonis walked over and crawled to the other side of her. There they laid peacefully on the bed, in each other's presence. Selene entwined their fingers together and kissed them. Adonis kissed her forehead. He didn't know how, but he loved her. And maybe she did also. But in a matter of a few seconds, she was sleeping peacefully. Then Adonis remembered. She hadn't had a good place to sleep in. That was why she was so cold. Adonis smiled to himself as he came off the bed. But Selene awoke at once. "Where are you going?" she asked groggily. "I was going to move you under the sheets. I know you are cold." She nodded and stood from the bed. Adonis pulled back the sheets and went to fetch something comfortable for her to wear. He came back with one of his robes. He turned around as she put it on and climbed into bed. She seemed so comfortable. Through half-closed eyes, Selene said, "Come into bed." Adonis made to climb in next to her, but there was knock at his door. Scared, he rushed to the door and opened it. To his disatisfaction, it was Paris. "Yes, Paris," he said sternly. "Father wants to see you," he said in the same tone. "Fine, let me just finish what I was doing." Closing the door, he walked back over to Selene. "My father wants to see me." "No," she moaned and leaned towards him. "I know, I know," he said kissing her again. "But it shouldn't be long. Stay in here until I come back, alright?" She nodded. Adonis kissed her again and walked out of the room.

Adonis walked into his father's room. It was grander than all the other rooms in the palace. The room was twice the size of Adonis' room and it came completely with an entire dining room. And he didn't have to go to another room to bathe for there was a bathing pool next to his room. Adonis knocked softly on the door frame. His father was bent over a desk, reading something. He heard the knock and looked up. He smiled and walked up to Adonis. "Ah, son," he said. "How nice it is to see you." They hugged. "What is it you need to see me for?" Adonis asked. His father was quiet for a moment and sighed. "About the girl, Selene," he said. "Yes?" "I want you to stay away from her." Adonis was taken aback. "But father," he objected, "I am the only one that has been kind to her!" "But I'm afraid you'll fall in love!" he shouted at Adonis. "What is wrong with that?" "She is a Greek!" Adonis didn't speak. He knew it was taboo. Without even realizing it, Adonis spoke his mind. "But Helen is a Greek and you let Paris keep her! Why should I be the exception?" His father did not speak. But Adonis already knew the answer. "It is because I am the youngest," he said quietly. "I am nothing to you because Hector will take the thrown but if anything happens to him then Paris will take it and you know he cannot fight so he would reign until he dies!" His father sunk his head. "You are dismissed," he whispered and turned back to the desk. Adonis looked hard at his father and then stormed out of the room.

Selene was awoken by the movement of the bed. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly. But she sighed when she saw who it was. "I have come back," Adonis said, "like I promised." Selene relaxed as he took her in his arms in a warm embrace. "What was the meeting with your father about?" she asked. He pulled back and sighed. "What is wrong?" she asked. "He told me to stay away from you," he said looking into her eyes. "But-." He put a finger to her lips. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll take care of it. And I'll make sure we see each other everyday." He kissed her. But they did not stop. It became more passionate and Selene laid back on the bed. Adonis smoothed back her hair and stroked her face gently. Feelings were erupting inside Selene that she didn't know she had. While still kissing her, Adonis slid his hand down her side, all the way to her outer thigh. It felt like a fire exploded within her and she needed Adonis to put that fire out. She raked her fingers through his hair as she felt the fire grow to her stomach and around her pelvic area. It was driving her mad.

Adonis could feel his loins tighten as Selene raked her fingers through his hair. And he could feel her burning flame. But inside, he was somewhat afraid. He was still a virgin. But he also loved Selene and would do anything for her. Now, it was time to show her how much he loved her. Breaking the kiss, Adonis looked at Selene. Her chest rose and fell quickly from her heavy breathing. And her eyes told all. Adonis proceeded to remove the robe. Slowly, he untied it to reveal her perfectly round breasts. He immediately kissed her cleavage. She gasped loudly and grabbed the sheets. He then moved up to her neck. She grabbed the back of his neck and stroked it. As he was kissing her neck, he noticed that Selene's hands were beginning to remove his clothing as well. Slowly, his tunic was removed and he felt his chest be bared to all. Selene then started to kiss it. This was something new to Adonis. His loins were about to burst if he didn't have release.

Quickly, their clothing was all over the floor and Adonis and Selene were in each other's arms, naked. This was completely new to Selene. "Are you alright with this?" Adonis asked her. "Yes," she replied. Then, slowly, he entered her. It hurt Selene but she bit her lip to prevent her from screaming. Apparently Adonis saw the pain in her face for he stopped. "Maybe this isn't a good idea," he said. He was about to pull out but Selene wrapped her legs around his waist to prevent him from doing so. "If we don't get through this," she said, "we'll never be able to make love." He knew she was right. So he went farther. It didn't hurt as much as it did before but it still hurt. Adonis stayed where he was until Selene felt a warm, trobbing sensation in between her legs. She nodded and Adonis continued on to pump in and out of her.

It felt amazing, what they were doing. But neither of them thought about the consequences if anyone found out. And they didn't care. Their voices escalated together when they reached climax but they did not stop. Then they would climax again. It was already nightfall when Adonis collapsed on Selene, spent. All that could be heard in the silence of the room was their heavy breathing. Their bodies were sticky from the sweat of their heavy passion. "I love you," Selene whispered in his ear. "I love you too," Adonis said. He noticed that it was nightfall. "Damn," he said. "What?" "My father will expect me at dinner." "Stay with me and rest." "If I do then he will know of us. Please understand." Selene nodded as he slipped out of her and kissed her on the lips. "I had a wonderful time," he said. "So did I," she said smiling. He kissed her one last time. "I will have to bathe. I don't want to hug my father smelling like sex." Selene smiled and winked. "I'll be back later," he said. "You better be here." He smirked. "Of course, I will," she said, "Master." She smirked devilishly.


	5. Paris' Curiousity

Adonis walked down to dinner that night, casually. But he could not hide the glow that was beaming off his face. Everyone stared at him as he walked through the doors and to the dining table. Helen was especially looking at him. Her eyes held contempt as he just raised his eyebrows at her and pulled in his seat. "Well it's nice that you have finally joined us, son," his father said. "I am sure we are all hungry and let us be satisfied." Servants came from every direction with plates of food and fruit and others with jugs of wine. i I do not need to be staisfied. I already am,i0 thought Adonis and a small smirk spread across his face. "What are you smiling about?" Hector asked out loud. He had amusement in his voice and Adonis quickly looked at him. And everyone was looking at Adonis. "What smirk?" he asked laughing. "Is there someone you ought to tell us about?" Andromache asked laughing as well. "No!" Adonis said laughing even harder. Everyone around him joined in the laughter.

But Paris realized something was odd about his younger brother. Adonis usually kept to himself at dinner and never spoke, or laugh at that matter. So his laughter struck something odd in Paris that made him suspicious. He sat and ate for a while before it was time for dessert. He was going to find out what was making his brother so...unusual. Slowly, Paris rose from his seat. "May I be excused, Father?" Paris asked politely. Luckily, Adonis took no notice for he was in heavy conversation with Hector and Andromache. "Yes you may, Paris," his father said with a nod of his head. As he turned to go, Helen grabbed his arm. But he just gave her a look of reassurance and she let go. He walked swiftly and quietly to Adonis' chambers. The air of the night was hot and it was made even worse by the lit torches guiding Paris to the door of his brother's room. Slowly, he placed his hand on the knob. Even though he and Adonis didn't get along well, he still felt he was doing something forbidden against blood. But he wanted to know what was happening to his brother. Paris opened the door slowly.

The room was dark save for the kindle fire. i He must have lit it before he came down,i0 Paris thought as he closed the door. Nothing in his room seemed odd. Nothing was out of place. But then he saw something he thought that even Adonis would not have in his room. There was a woman on the bed. She rested peacefully on her back, her head tilted to the side, resting on her arm. With caution, Paris walked over to her. The woman's face was illuminated in the firelight. Paris was immediately filled with rage but the only thing he could do to supress it was to furrow his brow. It was the Greek prisoner. And by the state she was in, she wasn't taken forcefully by Adonis. But how? Why? If anyone else knew of this, Adonis would be banished from Troy or burnt alive. A glint of something around her neck caught Paris' eye. He looked carefully around her arm and saw a necklace. A necklace only a prince of Troy would give the one he wants to be their wife. Paris touched the sapphire necklace lightly.

Selene felt someone touch her neck. She opened her eyes slightly and she saw the face of Adonis' brother, Paris. "My sister isn't enough for you?" she asked coldly, quickly frightening him. He stepped back as she sat up, making sure to cover herself up. "You aren't supposed to be here," he said in a tone of 'authority'. Selene chuckled. "Do you honestly think I'm going to listen to a palace brat. Get out." Her voice was stern. "You have no right to speak to me like that," Paris said taking a step forward. Selene looked at him through strands of her black hair. "What are you going to do?" He looked at her for a moment. "Have you punished," he said. "How?" A smirk played across her lips. "Have you whipped," he said, folding his arms. "Like that scares me? I have seen people die and have fought in the worse conditions you can think of," Selene said. "I'm not sure if you yourself can handle a simple spanking." She looked daringly into his eyes. He was about to speak but she interrupted him. "Don't you think your father, or worse Helen, would get suspicious if you didn't come down before dinner is over." He knew she was right. But he decided to leave her with a warning. "I never want to see you here again." And with that he walked out of the room. "Right," Selene said to herself.

Adonis noticed Paris return after a while. Adonis looked directly at Paris. Paris' eyes met his and they were full fo contempt. Adonis' heart dropped to his stomach. No. How could he have found out? Adonis would have to run to his room quickly. Luckily, dinner was over usually everyone turned in for the night. Adonis made to get up but Hector grab his arm. "Where are you going?" he asked laughing. "Aren't you going to join us for a drink?" "Er, no. Sorry but I am extremely tired. Sorry, Father." His father nodded his head. Adonis hurried to his room.

Upon opening the door, he was met by a naked Selene in front of him. She looked even more beautiful in the moonlight that was pouring in. He couldn't control himself. he walked quickly over to her, closing the door and took her in his arms. He kissed her as if it would be the last time he saw her. "Paris knows," she said quietly to him. "I figured as much," he replied laying her on the bed. "But let us not worry about Paris." He kissed her again. Selene stroked his face lightly. "Can we make love if it is our last time?" she asked sweetly. Adonis sighed. He didn't want to put fear into Selene of them being discovered by his father but it was inevidable. He nodded. She smiled sweetly and kissed him.

That night, Selene was on top. Adonis was so amazed by the things he thought he would never feel. Everytime Selene arched her back, causing more pressure to be put on his manhood, he moaned with ecstasy. She moaned in unison with him as well. And they knew no one could hear them for they were being drowned out by Paris and Helen on the floor above. But Selene's moaning drowned out Helen's to Adonis. Every cry, every exclamation of love shouted through the air brought him closer and closer to climax. Then it came. Selene was pushing as fast as she could go and yelled as she climaxed, "My prince." Adonis climaxed soon after her and she sighed as she felt him release his load into her. As she laid down on him, she whispered, "I hope to carry your child. That would really piss your father off." Adonis didn't want to think about his father. He justed wanted to hold Selene forever.


	6. Paris' 'Lesson'

Adonis woke Selene up in the morning. She smiled her gorgeous smile and kissed him. He smiled as well but then frowned. He wanted her to stay but she couldn't. Hector was going to take the Trojan soldiers today and battle the Greeks. Just in case, the soldiers who were in the dungeons checked the prisoners to make sure every one of them were in their cells. Selene would have to return today. Luckily it was early morning and Hector hadn't gone out yet. "You have to go back to the cell today," he said quietly. Selene immediately frowned. "Why?" "The soldiers do a roll call today and if you are not there, they will search for you," he said cupping her face in his hands. "And then Paris might tell them of us." He could see the tears well in Selene's eyes. She stared at him for awhile before biting her lip and saying, "Alright."

It pained Selene to go back to that wretched hole in the wall. The cells of the dungeons were cold which surprised her since Troy was scorching hot most of the time. As Adonis locked the door, Selene began to sob. He began to cry too. Through the bars of the door, he put his hand on her face. She leaned her face into his hand. "Once this is all over," Adonis began, "I promise never to leave your side. Forever." And with that he walked away. Selene fell onto the floor, on her knees, and cried loudly.

As Adonis turned the corner, he heard Selene cry out. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. So much he had to sacrifice and for his father. This was outrageous. Tonight he would come back down and bring something for Selene to eat. If Paris didn't get to her first. Thinking of Paris made Adonis think of Helen. Adonis raced up the steps and towards their room.

Adonis knocked loudly on the door. He heard light feet approaching it. He knew it was Helen. "Yes?" she asked as she opened the door. But her face became stern when she looked into his eyes. "Adonis," she said quietly. "What did Paris tell you?" Adonis asked furiously, pushing his way through the door. Helen didn't react frightened. She closed the door and looked at Adonis, her eyes slit. "He told me everything!" she yelled at him. "I don't want you anywhere near Selene!" "Oh, why don't you just call her your sister!" Adonis yelled back at her. "It would save some breath for your screaming at night!" Helen stared at Adonis. "Where is Paris?" Adonis asked looking away. "He's out in the courtyard practicing his archery," Helen replied not bothering to get his attention. Good. He didn't want to see her face. "I will see you at dinner," Adonis said and walked out the door.

Night fell upon Troy quickly. There came rushing feet and concerned murmuring down the prison hall. Selene had awoken from her nap to find soldiers running past her. They were all a blur as she tried to recover from the nap. She rubbed her eyes and stood up. Reaching the bars, she grabbed the next soldier's arm. The soldier stopped and looked at her hand and then at her. He didn't look any older than ninteen maybe even seventeen. He had fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. His eyes were full of panic. "What has happened?" Selene asked. It was a few moments before the young man spoke. "Hector has killed Achilles' cousin." Selene's grip loosened. "Petroclus." The soldier looked at her and walked away. Selene was taken aback. But how? Achilles didn't allow Petroclus to fight with him. But they looked uncannily alike. Petroclus must have worn Achilles armor and fought Hector one-on-one. It didn't matter how it happened. It just did.

Once again, silence crept over the dungeons and the night birds began to sing. But it was soon drowned out by the laughter and singing of nobles above her. She covered her ears thinking of how Adonis was up there. She missed him dearly. A tear began to roll down her cheek. "Why are you crying?" said a voice. Selene looked up in shock. But then her brows furrowed. It was Paris. And the way he smiled, Selene knew something was wrong. Or going to happen. "Why should you even care?" Selene asked, looking away from him. "Look at me," Paris said sternly. "I'd rather be thrown off the highest point in the palace then set on fire before I even take a quick glance at you." But she hadn't realized that in the time she was replying, the guards had opened the door. She knew when Paris suddenly grabbed her by the neck and lifted her head towards him. "Now you're looking," he said through clenched teeth.

Selene spit in his face. "Let me go," she said. His grip tightened. She gaged quietly. "They say your strength and fighting skills match that of Achilles," Paris said with amusement, wiping away the spit. "Whom you speak of was correct," Selene tried to say. "Then why don't you use them to stop me?" His grip tightened even more and he pinned her against the wall. "Because I don't want to be accused of killing a prince." She clawed at his hand. "If that is what they call you." Paris took one look at her and threw her to the guards. "Take her to the room." As the guards seized her by the arms and legs, Selene's heart dropped to her stomach.

Adonis walked down to the dungeons in the middle of dinner. The only thing he could sneak down was fruit. He smiled to himself. She would certainly hate fruit when she went back to Greece. He stopped. Adonis didn't want Selene to go back to Greece. He wanted her to be with him, his princess. But that was unheard of. Well, in Adonis' situation. Continuing again, he thought of what he should do. He did want to be with Selene forever. But he was a prince of Troy and she was a Greek warrior. It troubled him. He nodded to the guard who looked at him. His look was odd but Adonis dismissed it. He was now approaching Selene's cell. He smiled as he came into view. The fruit bowl went down to the floor with a crash.

Her back was bare, blood dripping down slowly. "Again," said Paris. Selene waited then felt a sharp pain and her skin rip open. She grunted and clenched her teeth. She could do nothing for her hands were chained at the wrists and her arms hung. Warm blood dripped from it. A tear fell down her cheek. "Are you crying?" asked Paris mockingly. Selene gasped for breath before speaking. The guard had whipped her again. "I will not give you the satisfaction," she defiantly. A picture of Paris fuming filled her mind. And she was right. "Do it until she passes out." The guard's pace went faster. Every second, the whip came down and struck her back, opening a new wound. "Where's your beloved Adonis?" Paris asked. Selene didn't respond. For she didn't know and her energy was weak."What was that you said?" Selene grunted. "Where is he?!" "I DON'T KNOW!" Selene shouted and then everything went black.

Adonis ran down the small corridors. He had forced the information out of the guard. Selene wasn't in her cell. But the guard has said, after Adonis had beaten the sense out of him, that Paris came with bulky guards and took her away. He said that Paris told him he was going to teach her a lesson. Even saying it over in his head, Adonis became nauseous. He passed tiny wooden doors, knowing which one was where they punished prisoners. The door was coming up on his left. He skidded to a stop and listened through the door, quietly. There were voices. Men. And they sounded lustful. "She's beautiful when she's tamed," said a voice. It must've been a guard. "Why does she look so fair?" asked another. "She and Helen are sisters," said a voice. It was Paris. Adonis, filled with rage, burst through the door. His eyes immediately trailed to the floor to find Selene, unconscious. "Get away from her!" Adonis yelled. He took a step foward but Paris held him back. "Calm down, little brother," he said mockingly. "She's alright. She's just sleeping." He glared at Adonis. "What in the name of Hades did you do?!" Adonis yelled. "Watch your mouth," Paris said. "I did nothing serious. I just taught her a lesson." "How would you feel if I taught Helen a lesson?" Paris' eyes were dark slits. "Leave Helen out of this." "Well, they are sisters are they not?" Paris did not say anything. "Helen is not a whore," Paris said. "Well, not according to everyone else in the palace." Adonis was then pushed against the wall by Paris. He was fuming with anger. "What are you going to do?" Adonis asked, still defiant. "You don't want to be accused of killing your own brother, now do you? That wouldn't be nice. You wouldn't be able to take the throne." "Why is the throne your concern?" Paris asked, banging Adonis against the wall. "You're not going to inherit it anyway." Adonis smirked. "You think that bothers me? I could leave Troy and live with Selene in Greece. No one would care." Paris glared at him. But he finally let him go. "Give up your heritage for a whore," he said with mock satisfaction. He nodded to the guards and they headed out of the room. He glared at Adonis one last time before walking out, closing the door.

Once Paris' footsteps were far away, Adonis walked over to Selene. He put his hand under her nose. He sighed with relief. She was still alive. Lifting her head, he began to cry. "I'm so sorry," he said. "Please forgive me." He felt her stir but she did not awake. Adonis felt warm liquid cover his hand. Lifting her slowly, he looked at her back. he felt as if he were going to be sick. It was red with blood and some spots were orange from it being dried. "I promised no harm would come to you and I failed," Adonis said aloud. He held Selene close to him and cried. "You'll stay in my room until this all settles."


	7. Children

Selene felt as if she had been sleeping for days when she woke. But as her vision cleared, she realized she was in a pampered room. It was exquisite and beautiful. Then she remembered the table. She smiled to herself. It was Adonis' room. After a while, she felt something around her waist. Looking down, she saw an arm wrapped loosely around it. Smiling, she stroked it lightly. The arm twitched and there was movement behind her. Soon Adonis' face was over hers, smiling. But it wasn't filled with joy as it usually was.

"What's the matter?" she asked, worriedly.

Selene rolled over on her back but it stung horribly. She yelled.

"Don't lay on your back," he said, rolling her over so that they were face-to-face. He touched her back lightly and Selene saw him furrow his brows.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" Adonis asked, looking at her in disbelief.

Selene ran through her memories while in Troy. Her capture, meeting Adonis, her performance, losing her virginity, Paris finding her in the bed, Paris-. Selene cried aloud.

"Do you remember?" Adonis asked.

She nodded, still crying into Adonis' chest.

"It's all right." He stroked her head.

Adonis did everything to calm her down. But the damage had already been done. He had basically failed.

"I am sorry that I didn't get there in time," he said, his voice cracking.

He held her close and tears fell down his cheeks.

"I am so sorry. You can't imagine how horrible I feel for leaving you alone. I cared too much about myself and getting caught that I was blind and didn't see that you would have been safer just staying here. Please forgive me."

Selene had sat up. She cupped her hands around the bottom edge of his face and lifted it up.

"Of course I will. No matter what happens I still love you."

Adonis looked into her eyes.

"You are my forever, Adonis. I can't stress that enough."

He smiled and saw tears fall down her cheeks. She then kissed him lightly. He rested his hands on her hips, implying nothing in particular. Selene was the one implying sex as she straddled him and began running her hands up and down his chest.

"I know a way to comfort you," she said seductively. But nothing happened inside Adonis.

"But you're hurt. And I don't want our relationship to become one of sex only."

"I want to comfort you because I love you, Adonis. And a sign of love is by making love. It's an expression of our love for each other."

She slowly opened his robe, revealing his bare chest. Selene began to lick his chest and around his nipples. Adonis had no choice but to sigh. His pants were becoming tight. His hands traveled over her torso and hips. Selene then started to suck his right nipple. Adonis groaned loudly for she then bit down on it lightly. There was a tingling sensation in his groin.

After a few minutes of teasing, Selene then laid back on the bed, looking seductively at him through half-closed eyes. He was breathing heavily from her foreplay and she could see that his pants were going to rip at the seams.

"I am all yours," she said seductively and spread her legs.

She had removed the skirt he had given her to wear. Adonis then placed himself between her legs. The warmth of his penis against her vagina made her sigh and close her eyes. She immediately felt him harden even more. He then removed his pants. Selene saw his penis and stroked it lightly. Adonis gasped quietly and closed his eyes half-way.

"You are my forever, Selene," he said. He then entered her.

The feeling was incredible as always. With every slow thrust he gave, Adonis felt a tingling sensation run up and down his spine. And the way Selene's body and his rocked together was beautiful. Sweat dripped off his face and onto her torso and breasts as her legs hugged him from the pleasure. She would throw back her head and a loud moan would pour over her lips. And everytime, he guessed, she would have the tingling feeling also, she would run her hands over her body and sigh. Adonis loved the warm feeling of his shaft rubbing against the walls of her opening. It was the most pleasureable thing he experienced, making love to the woman he loved dearly.

"Faster," she moaned.

As Adonis' thrust became faster, Selene could feel the wounds on her back begin to open. But hopefully he would come before any bleeding occurred. She loved being what she was, the object of her lover's release. She opened herself up to his release as a sign of love. And soon she hoped to carry his child. It would be the ultimate blessing from the Gods. Her orgasm was about to reach its precipice. Supporting herself with her hands, Selene lifted herself so that she and Adonis were at eye level. He smiled at her as his breathing became ragged and was mixed with grunts and moans. Adonis then began to go as fast as he could, making his curls brush against his shoulder blades.

"I love you, Selene," he said with effort. "And I hope that my load will make you carry my child."

"I love you, too, Adonis," she said with effort also. She took a breath to speak again. "Then empty into me so we can have a family of our own."

That pushed Adonis over the edge. He groaned as he felt his warm semen leave him and enter Selene. She exclaimed and orgasmed soon after that. But she seemed paralyzed. Her orgasm must've been a long one. Her body then relaxed and collapsed. Adonis quickly grabbed her and brought her close to him.

"I want to leave Troy and go back to Greece with you," he said, panting.

"That is if I ever get out," Selene said, digging her face in his chest.

"Of course you will. This war has to end sometime."

"I am exhausted," Adonis said to her.

"That was the best I have had yet," Selene said, pushing back the curls that had been pasted to his forehead. She blew on his forehead lightly. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"That's when I am romantic," he said. "Wait until it gets dirty." Selene laughed and hugged him.

But as she looked over his shoulder, she saw someone peeking around the door. There was a flash of blonde hair and blue eyes. Helen. But she must've seen that she had been caught for she closed the door and, Selene guessed, ran away. Adonis laid her on the bed. He took himself out and laid next to her. Rubbing her stomach, he kissed her.

"I want you to be the mother of my children," he said in her ear.

He was so tired that he could not even lift his head.

"I would die if I weren't to be," she replied, closing her eyes.

"Rest so your blood can be restored," he said, closing his eyes as well.

And as they lay, falling asleep, Selene had the feeling that she had become pregnant.


	8. Saved

"Bear with me hear," Adonis said, lowering the top part of her dress.

Selene bit down on her lip as Adonis began to remove the bandages. They were in his bathing room, the sun shining through the hole in the ceiling. It was a warm day. It had been at least two weeks ever since the incident but that was quickly erased from everyone's mind. Because just a week ago, Hector was killed in a battle with Achilles. Selene knew it was inevidable after he had killed Petroclas. And now everyone was grieving. Even Paris, who's face Selene hadn't seen over the time period of those two weeks.

Adonis touched the wounds lightly. She hissed.

"Don't touch it!" she yelled.

"It's the only way they can heal!" Adonis yelled back at her. He then returned to putting a soothing oil over the scars.

Adonis brought her dress up again and tied it for her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. His face was in her hair, smeliing it. It smelled like the mangos of Troy. He loved it. And he loved Selene.

Selene placed her hand on the side of Adonis' face. She kissed him softly and nuzzled her head into his neck.

"I want to be with you forever," she said sweetly.

"And so do I," Adonis said, placing a hand on her stomach, rubbing it lightly.

Selene rubbed his back lightly. Looking up at him, she smiled. The Gods had blessed her greatly. For all the wrong things she had done in her life, it was unbelieveable that they led her to this one person, this one great gift that had taken her and loved her. The Gods didn't care that Selene was Greek and Adonis was Trojan. They planned this when they were born. They were meant to be together for the rest of their lives. Thinking of this brought tears to Selene's eyes.

"What's the matter?" Adonis asked, wiping her eyes.

She shook her head. "Just thinking about how blessed I am."

Adonis smiled softly and hugged her tightly. Brushing her hair away from her face, Adonis kissed her lightly on the cheek. But then someone cleared their throat which made the both of them turn their heads. Adonis' father, King Priam, stood in the doorway, looking down at them. Selene swallowed hard but she kept her grip on Adonis tight.

"Fa-."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF APOLLO ARE YOU DOING!" he boomed at Adonis. "WE MOURN THE DEATH OF YOUR BROTHER AND YOU'RE HAVING A GOOD TIME WITH THE GREEK PRISONER!"

His face was bright red.

"Get out! GET OUT!"

Selene got up hurriedly and ran out of the bathing room. As she rounded the corner, she heard King Priam say,

"YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SON!"

Later that night, Selene sat miserably in her cell. She saw the dark outline of the horse left by the Greeks. How could they do that? They left Troy without even negotiating her back. Maybe they forgot about her? No! She and Achilles were good friends and he would have fought to get her back. Well, it didn't matter now. Tomorrow would be the end of all this worrying. Yes, King Priam had told her. He had sheduled her immediate execution tomorrow. Of course Adonis didn't know. He thought she was going to hold a performance for the coming of Spring. It was sad how they all lied to him. He deserved better. Selene's eyes began to water.

But then, as she stared out at the horse, she noticed things coming out of it. Selene squinted and stood up. Then the roaring rush of fire filled her ears. Her heart was lightened. Maybe the Greeks hadn't forgot about her! Selene grabbed the bars of her cell, excited. She heard the prisoners beside her stir and some curse and ask what was going on. In front of her, Troy lit up like the Temple of Selene, the moon goddess, at night when she would go there to sacrifice daily. Then someone was shouting down the corridor. A familiar voice.

"Briseis! Briseis!" the voice shouted.

"Achilles!" Selene shouted, sticking our her arm. "Achilles, over here!"

He ran over to her. "Bri-Selene!" he shouted. Then he smiled. "They thought you were dead!"

She smirked. "You were the only one that knew I was alive." He had great faith in her when it came to defending herself.

"Always have and always will," he said, looking at her cell door.

"What can you do?" she asked hurriedly. If she out of here, she could save Adonis and they would leave for Greece.

"Maybe..." he began to say. Then he started to ram into the door. The dust that had settled on it over the years fell in particles every time his body came in contact with the door.

Selene coughed and stepped back. In a few minutes, as only Achilles can do, the door came loose off its hinges and Achilles moved it to the side. He held his hand out and Selene took it. She stepped outside. She was a free woman. It felt amazing. But to get Adonis...

"I have to go into the palace and get someone," she said hurriedly.

Adonis shook his head. "No, Selene. And if they were Trojan, they are probably already dead now."

Then the realization hit her. He is. The Greeks were going to be ruthless to the Trojans now that they were inside Troy. Selene was in complete silence as some soldiers took her to the Greek ships. Selene Alexandra could live no longer.


	9. Remember

The sun shone brightly down on Athens and its people. Children and their mothers walked through the many vendors, shopping for their food. Some were young mothers and some where the eldest daughters, buying food for their younger brothers and sisters. The Oracle stepped up to a stand that had exotics fruits. After thinking for a while, she asked the merchant,

"How are the apples?"

"The best I've ever had," the merchant replied, standing up. Selene approached the Oracle.

The Oracle smiled. "How are you today?" she asked, putting some apples in her basket.

"I am fine," Selene replied, smiling.

"And the little one?"

"Wonderful," Selene said, smiling wider and rubbing her stomach.

The Oracle leaned in closer to her. "The doctors don't know a thing. It's a boy."

Selene laughed.

"Now, sit down," the Oracle demanded. "You've been on your feet all day!"

"You've been out all day," Selene said, laughing. Oracles were never to leave Delphi, no matter what.

She winked and smiled. "I wish great joy and happiness upon you and your son." She then paid Selene and left.

"She's right, Selene, you need to rest," said a voice behind her.

Selene turned around and smiled. Her helper, Cassandra, was standing in the doorway, smiling.

"I'll take over," Cassandra said, walking over. "Go inside and get something to eat. It's past the midday meal!"

Selene smiled and walked into her home. Looking around, she smiled but then frowned. She was going to raise a child all on her own. He would never know of his father. Only the lies that the Greeks would spread when their children asked of the Trojan War. They were corrupt, oversexed, but not Adonis. Her lover. She smiled slightly and a tear rolled down her cheek. Rubbing her stomach, she frowned again. But Selene would make sure he knew every good thing about his father. The way he looked, the way he treated a woman, his very nature. Everything.

"I've never tasted the, er, oranges before," she heard Cassandra say outside.

"They are very delicious," said a deep voice. A very familiar deep voice.

Selene ducked under the doorway and walked outside. The canopy above the stand shaded her eyes from the sun.

"Yes, they are," she said, quietly.

Cassandra turned around and sighed. "Selene..."

"No," she said, putting her hand up. She approached the man. He was cloaked. "How do you know of these fruits?"

"I have eaten them before," he said. She could hear him smirk.

Squinting her eyes, she walked over to him. "Lower your hood please."

He hesitated but eventually lowered it. Selene gasped.

"Selene," he said softly.

She was still dumbfounded. "A-Adonis!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Your-Your alive!"

"So sorry that I frightened you," he said, pulling her back. "It took me a while to find a ship that would carry me to Greece."

Selene kissed him lightly. "I am so glad you are here." She pulled back and showed him her stomach.

He smiled warmly and rubbed it. "You are carrying my child." Tears swelled in his eyes.

"Yes, your son." Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Don't cry," he said, wiping them away. "We are now together and now we can live together with our family."

Selene hugged him, leaning her forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He laid his hand upon her stomach again. He felt his son jump at his touch.


End file.
